Bottle caps are often used to create pop art. For example, decorative art, such as pictures, charms, glitter, or plastic jewels, may be sized to fit inside the bottle cap. Or, the design elements of the caps themselves can be assembled in a mosaic to create pictures through the use of color and texture sequins. Such examples of pop art, however, typically require each bottle cap to be glued or nailed, which is time consuming and somewhat inconvenient. In some cases, this type of fastening also often limits the type of art created.